


《他是星灵族》296

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 10





	《他是星灵族》296

296  
赫宰担心自己离得太近会打扰到东海工作，故此只站在几米开外的摄像机监视器前，与助理一同检查着实时拍摄效果。  
好在此时的几条镜头尚还没有女模特们加入，赫宰相对来说也能云淡风轻地消化拍摄内容。  
东海确实漂亮，健身过后的身材曲线可以媲美古罗马的圆雕。只看脸像油画，整体又宛如一尊艺术品。  
当泳池中的温水浸过他的每一寸肌肤时，镜头里出来的效果就像美丽的红发人鱼穿着由液体编织成的薄纱，他快是超越性别与物种的独立存在了。

赫宰看着这样的东海，心中有得意，但也在助理夸奖东海的同时生出几分莫名的不爽。  
那句“海海用得着你夸么”的小学生式斗气话语，被尽数咽在下一口香槟之中，而事先落在东海头顶的花瓣此刻正漂流到赫宰的唇边。  
赫宰其实是有些恍惚的，他判断不了自己吃醋的边界了，怎么李东海不和女模特互动、仅仅是打扮好出现在众人面前都叫他心里不是滋味。  
想霸占他的全部所属权，李东海就是李赫宰的领地意识具象化。

约莫一刻钟后，元永善的登门拜访打断了李赫宰的胡思乱想。

从后院到前厅，赫宰看到元永善手中印着品牌名的首饰盒才反应过来：“项链怎么在你这儿？”  
早在东海生日前，赫宰就联络韩素媛，烦请这位各家珠宝品牌的VVIP大姐帮他预留出订购新款项链的名额。素媛出调货的资源，赫宰负责掏钱，到手的珍贵项链则是送给东海的生日礼物之一。  
元永善小心翼翼地将大首饰盒递给赫宰，笑道：“素媛说给你打电话也打不通，作为礼物，她又不能直接告诉东海，所以就拜托我把项链带给你。”  
“这样，那辛苦你了。”赫宰继而当着元永善的面打开首饰盒，内里是一块儿深灰色的包装布，其中几根细细的带子用来固定长项链上的月亮形状挂坠，以防在盒中碰撞磨损。  
元永善打量着珠宝，却不是慨叹其价格之昂贵，他自然知晓赫宰展示给他看的用意，就顺着说了句：“你对东海真好。”顿了顿，再道，“素媛说这条项链是全球限量发售的，普通人就算有钱也找不着购买的渠道，所以今天特地指派这边品牌的保镖跟我过来。”以及，“素媛还托我嘱咐东海，要他这毛手毛脚的孩子仔细着点，别再祸害了这条项链。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，笑也是因为元永善的这番话语给足了他面子，只不过：“海海要是喜欢，”指腹划过项链上挂着的亮晶晶小月亮，“他就算把上面的小玩意儿都揪下来，别人也管不着。”  
不过素媛联系不上他也是东海的诡计——赫宰心下思忖，他给东海准备的生日礼物，换来的却是对方耍小脾气把他的手机没收了，还将他这个“金主”软禁在自家的大房子里。  
算了，赫宰也不甚在意，反正项链到手就好了。

招待元永善到他离开也花费了近个把小时，赫宰再回去后院，眼前正赶上东海与女模特拍摄无比亲密的一幕。  
前脚才接过送给情人的珍贵礼物，后脚自己的情人就坐在池边环抱住他根本不认识的性感美女。  
李赫宰登时气得咬牙，上火到牙龈都在痛。  
——前个晚上还在自己身下撒娇的漂亮宝贝，这一秒正任由女模特骑在他身上，两人一副欲要干柴烈火的架势。  
当然，这都是按分镜头流程走的。  
东海还要抚摸女模特的头发，直到手指被对方一头并不柔顺的乱发缠住，导演才喊“卡”。

结束这条镜头后，哪怕是一遍过，东海仍旧下意识看向监视器前的赫宰，生怕对方生气。  
但当四目相交之际，赫宰为了不给东海太大压力，强行舒展开蹙紧的眉头，对泳池边的恋人笑了笑，甚至还鼓励他“拍得很好”。

再之后，东海不是被女模特们亲昵地扯入水中，就是半裸着从水里起身。  
不知道是东海的业务能力太强，还是他也怕重来太多次会叫赫宰怒火中烧直接爆发，广告拍摄的过程几乎没出现严重的NG，大多不超两次就能抓到导演想要的镜头。

几小时过去，赫宰已从在监视器前“老僧入定”的状态解脱，跟昌洙简单打了个招呼，就独自离开了后院的拍摄场地，东海也不知其所踪，更不能在工作时向旁人发问。  
但东海深谙赫宰其人的怒火分级，一般这种情况就是对方气到了一定程度，干脆眼不见心不烦。

确实……  
东海摸了摸脸上留下的口红唇印，心头已经在盘算之后该如何讨好这个孩子气不改的男人了。

正赶上导演宣布再拍几个东海的特写，今天就能收工了。  
先让连轴辛苦工作大半天的工作人员们稍事休息，之后再简单换个置景。东海也趁此时间从水里出来歇一歇，捎带着为特写镜头补个妆。

东海好不容易有了休息的时间，四下却不见赫宰的身影，便赶忙去问一旁的昌洙：“赫上哪儿去了？”  
昌洙见东海连满身的水珠都没来得及擦净，怕他着凉感冒，就先找了条干净的浴巾披到他身上，接着才回答：“李哥让你去楼上的衣帽间找他。”  
东海与昌洙交换眼神，欲言又止，想问：赫宰当时的语气怎么样？  
可无需多言，谁都知道赫宰的情绪不会太好。  
昌洙继而找宽松的上衣给东海穿着，却被婉拒：“我现在去楼上，还用得着穿衣服么？”东海说着，语调反而从最初的慌乱逐渐趋于平静，“总之你先在楼梯口守着，没见到我下来，就不准任何人上楼，知道了吗？”  
昌洙点点头，苦笑着腹诽：这活儿我熟。

东海踩上通往二层的楼梯之际，肩上的浴巾亦随着他走动的步伐掉落在地，只留给守在楼梯口的昌洙一个赤裸的背影。  
昌洙只得在心中祈祷：毕竟一会儿还有特写镜头要拍，希望李哥下手轻点儿。

东海去到二层，到底还是有些心虚，他不是没见过赫宰吃醋时的模样，估计以现在这一时半会儿是难以哄好的。  
只是原本以为对方要约自己在卧室见面，没想到这回却叫他去衣帽间，也不知道赫宰究竟要对他做什么。

这厢东海正在心里犯嘀咕，生怕赫宰不给他好脸色看。

而后，当东海走进衣帽间时，见首饰柜前的赫宰刚好背对着他，便想也不想就抱上去，紧紧搂着哄：“不生我气了，好不好？”  
小猫咪的语气软绵绵的，赫宰更不可能直接发火，只是挣开东海的拥抱，转过身，旋即将手中的项链递到对方眼前：“我叫你过来，是为了把礼物亲手送给你。”  
接着，赫宰要东海坐到梳妆台前，先是暧昧地抚摸着宝贝的后颈，再是将长项链绕了两圈戴到东海的脖子上。  
东海仰头看了眼身后的赫宰，又对着镜中的自己，轻声说道：“让你为我破费了。”  
“这些都算不上什么，你喜欢就好。”赫宰继续向东海说明与素媛购买这条项链的过程，因为有市无价难以买到，所以拖到了东海生日后的半个多月才送来LA。  
东海仔细打量着脖颈间挂满的黑金色月亮，若换在几年前，他或许还会为赫宰在消费上的大手大脚心生自责，可如今不一样了，东海只说：“我喜欢上面的月亮挂坠。”

此刻，从赫宰的视角看去，昂贵且闪耀的珠宝紧贴着东海赤裸在外的蜜色肌肤，他深爱的美丽人鱼正被他由一条项链桎梏在身下，连东海看他一眼都需要以仰望的姿态。  
所以……  
与此同时，东海发现，西裤也藏不住赫宰裆部的勃起。  
他坐着，赫宰站在他身旁，那地方几乎是贴在自己脸上的。所以东海先将手按压上去，动作熟练地揉弄，嘴上却撒娇般抱怨：“你真坏，才送我礼物，就讨价还价来了。”  
“坏的人是你。”赫宰还是吃醋，并在“很不经意间”询问，“你们那个摄制组什么时候才能收工走人？”  
东海一面解着赫宰的裤链，掏出那根压抑着醋意怒火的性器，边撸动边回答：“他们马上就离开了，等那之后我会好好补偿你的。”  
“我要你现在就补偿我。”赫宰不管东海如何行讨好之举，如果这时候不能一步到位的进攻，光是这般浅尝辄止的亲昵，那么根本无法消解他先前累积的愤怒。

后一秒，东海已经被赫宰抱起身，继而压到另一侧的全身镜前。旋即，扯掉东海蔽体的浴巾，让他顿时全裸在自己身前。  
东海先是短暂的怔愣，可想了想，又丝毫不觉赫宰的举止反常。  
只是这番大动作的同时，那条原本挂在东海勃颈上的长项链也随之滑落至他肌肉紧实的腰间，更让赫宰有了戏谑的可乘之机，便一把抓住东海腰上的项链，往后一拉，嘴中亦说道：“你知道吗？给顾客提供性服务的人也会像这样在腰上挂链子。”言及此，将其中大一些的月亮挂坠刺在东海的腰间肌肉上一扎，惹得对方吃疼到闷声痛呼，才继续道，“哪个客人送的，就得乖乖挨谁的操。”  
东海知道赫宰要以这般方式惩罚他，便乖顺地放弃反抗。  
身后又传来赫宰的提问：“来，我问你。”手指勾着东海腰上的珠宝，“这是谁送你的项链？”  
“……赫宰送的。”东海还是有些害怕，怕赫宰一会儿太失控，便提醒，“我还差几个特写镜头没拍完。”  
“特写？”赫宰挑挑眉毛，接着拍了下东海肉乎乎的大腿，“腿打开，先让我特写一下你的骚屁股。”  
话音未落，东海只知道自己的两瓣臀肉被男人粗鲁地扳开，然后是相机的闪光灯，也不知道赫宰从哪儿找来的单反，每拍一次还会响起默认的快门提示音。  
但东海晓得这就是赫宰生气时会做出来的事，便听话地打开双腿，任由赫宰将镜头怼在他最私密的部位。只不过，还是在理智被烧断前告知：“老公，我只有半个多小时的休息时间，过会儿还要下楼补妆……”  
“够我操你一次了。”以及，“快射的时候我会跟你说，让你把精液都喝掉，不会弄得哪儿都是。”  
“嗯…嗯……”东海已经不剩任何辩解的理由了，他也知道，唯有在此刻毫无保留地将肉体奉献给赫宰把玩才能让对方消气。更何况，赫宰还送了他这么名贵的珠宝，却又只得眼睁睁地看着他在工作上同其他异性亲密，东海也能理解对方吃醋的理由，便哄着说道，“赫，谢谢你送我的礼物，我很喜欢。”  
“是喜欢哥哥送的项链，还是喜欢吃哥哥的鸡巴啊？”赫宰把话说得直白，动作更是直接，昂扬在宝贝臀缝间的性器轻车熟路地操进了湿润的肉穴。无论是眼里，还是镜中，都可见东海唯一用来蔽体的只剩他送的那条熠熠生辉的月亮项链，不挂在脖颈，而是系在腰间。  
宛如这份爱情里病态的狗链，但他们两个人都异常享受其中。  
东海一边扭着屁股，又不敢太大声叫床，只得不停倒腾着气息回答：“都喜欢，哥哥送的项链、哥哥的鸡鸡，海海都想要……”  
“好坏啊，海海，你真是个贪心的小馋猫。”赫宰放开项链，一只手转而扣住东海的盆骨，一下下不留情面地打桩。另一手则扒住东海乱晃的脑袋，要他眼睁睁地看着镜子里交叠的两具肉体。一个是浑身赤裸的东海，另一个是西装完好穿着在身、唯有裤链解开的赫宰，并使坏发问，“你知不知道，我今天为什么下楼去找你，看着你工作，还好好招待了你的同事们，你知道原因吗？”  
“不、不知道……”东海被操干得不由仰起头，又只能憋着爽到大叫的冲动不断喘粗气。  
赫宰不再大开大合地顶弄，而是将肉棒陷在宝贝的后穴里快速搅动，同时说道：“因为我要让在场所有人都清楚，李东海，你是被我关在笼子里的金丝雀，是我包了的人。”见东海听了这番话后连大腿的肌肉都开始痉挛，赫宰知道这小色猫爽得快不行了，继续舔着他耳朵道，“房子是我的，场地是我的，酒水是我的，所以你也必须是我的。”再提高音量，逼问，“知道了吗？知道自己是什么了吗？”  
东海脑袋里的那根弦快崩掉了，他带着撒痴般的哭腔回答：“海海是…是哥哥的情人，是没有哥哥就活不下去…必须爱着哥哥的人。”  
说到这儿，东海经不住性欲的折磨开始掉眼泪。他知道赫宰说的都是气话，可他明明应该有一点难过，但赫宰给他的一击击操弄又叫他食髓知味，爽到连脚趾都蜷缩着踩不住地板了。  
赫宰得到了满意的答案，便抓着东海的屁股，在他来回摇晃的肉浪上留下了许多道手印。  
东海哭着：“哥哥，弄疼我了……”  
“疼怎么还溅这么多水在哥哥身上？”  
“呜呜…别、别抓我屁股了，过会儿还要拍特写呢。”  
“他们敢对着你的屁股拍特写！”东海这话有歧义，气得赫宰一边掴他的肉屁股，一边加大力度操得疯狂，“他们敢！你是我的，你知不知道你是我的！”  
“知道，哥哥，我知道，我是哥哥的，是赫宰的。”东海忙不迭说着，心想算了，他还是忠于欲望，该哭就哭，该叫就叫，任由赫宰先把当下的气撒干净。  
当然，失控的赫宰根本无法掌控应有的力道，恨不能真就把东海操个对穿，唯有他腰间的月亮项链不断地随着赫宰打桩的节奏来回摇晃。  
东海只能努力摆腰迎合赫宰的进攻，却还是承不住这番激烈的玩弄，一边挨着操，直接哭出声来。  
“海海……”赫宰听着哭声，没停下对东海的开凿，反倒有些恍惚了，“你就是我的宝贝，我的珠宝，我不能把你让给除我以外的任何人。允许他们看着你，都算我大度了。”说到这儿，赫宰一把扯住东海头顶的长发，将人不断向下垂的脑袋拉回自己身边，继而强迫东海看着镜子里的自己，“可你看看你这张脸。”  
那张此时此刻哭得如小花猫似的脸，可无论被情欲推向如何失控的顶峰，都不改东海令人惊艳的姿色与风情。  
赫宰先是有如侵犯般地舔吻着东海布满泪水的脸蛋，再命令他：“亲我。”  
东海真就乖乖地撅起嘴，又伸出舌头，亲了赫宰好几下。  
赫宰继续说道：“张开嘴。”  
东海照做，眼神都爽到失焦了。  
赫宰朝美人的口中啐了口口水：“喝了。”  
东海点头，咽下了赫宰的唾液。  
赫宰这才笑了声：“我爱你，这世界上我是最爱你的人，你知道吗？”  
“我也……”东海听了这话，直接被生生顶到高潮射精，还哭个不停，“我也爱你，我最爱你，赫宰，你要永远都和我在一起。”  
赫宰看着没有任何理智的爱人，心中所想是：对，李东海，除我以外的任何人只敢肖想你。可是你爱的、需要的、为之臣服的，只有我一个。

就如赫宰之前要求的，东海最后用嘴吞干净了赫宰射出来的精液。  
而满溢在唇边咽不下去的白浊，东海也尽可能拿手接着，最后舔着掌心，在赫宰面前吃掉了属于这个男人的全部。  
赫宰看着倒在镜前地毯上的东海，也没想着将他搀扶起身。这一炮后，自己的情绪还是处在失控的边沿，就先出了衣帽间的门去，留东海一个人在原地躺着。

东海自然是收不拢两条被操开的腿，就维持原样，稍一抬眼还能从全身镜中看到自己被捅得正湿润的肉穴，正一开一合地痉挛。  
不多时，屋外响起昌洙唤他的声音：“东海，下楼补妆了。”

嗯，看来赫宰已经知会过了，昌洙才敢一个人上二层找他。

不过，赫宰此前就算吃醋了，也会在事后抱着他道歉安慰，可今天却没有——看来，赫宰确实为他与女模特亲密互动几小时而气得不轻。

但怎么说呢……

东海仰起上半身，对着试衣镜，仍旧是敞开双腿的姿势，目光却逐渐从大张着的后穴游走到腰间的珠宝、再是他这张哭花的脸上。  
可是斑驳的妆面也根本掩藏不住东海的偷笑。  
对，他在偷笑，就算在做爱后被赫宰晾在这儿，他还是无法克制偷笑，甚至笑出声来。  
他真的好得意。  
——那个被旁人誉为是冷静湖泊的李赫宰，也是给他买房买车买珠宝的李赫宰，更是刚才在他身后吼他骂他、拼命想要占有他、恨不能摧毁他的李赫宰。

东海知道，只有他能让李赫宰混乱成这样。  
接着，得意的猫咪解下腰间的项链，继而放到唇边，并张开嘴巴，含住有钱也买不到的小月亮挂坠，与口中的宝石舌吻。

下半身的浴巾都挡不住东海屁股上留有的血色掌印，还有正在打着哆嗦、夹都夹不住的后穴。  
可东海心里想的全都是雀跃的、疯狂的念头：你真有这么大的魅力让李赫宰为你发疯了，你想要的那些终于都实现了。  
恭喜你，李东海。

之后的几组特写照旧按原计划拍摄完成。  
期间，东海对着摄像机，展露出完美的笑容。  
而之于寻常人宛如审视般的特写镜头，在东海的脸上便是美丽到毫无破绽的普通扫描。

所有人都在夸东海做得好，所有人都在称赞他的容貌。

东海太开心了，不为了自己的皮囊，而是：  
大家都来夸我漂亮吧，我虽然知道那是事实，但你们这样做，赫宰可是会生气的。  
赫宰生气了，他就会为我发疯。  
所以拜托大家，请继续夸我漂亮吧。


End file.
